The Engagement
by Wurstoftheitalians
Summary: A lovestruck Feliciano turns to Alfred for advice, which leads to Alfred feeling the need to prove his romantic side. But when Ludwig sees Alfred's actions, he doesn't think the intent is as innocent. Inspired by an RP between me and Apennine-Culture, most of Alfred's quotes came from her- BTW she's amazing check her out!


"Mr. America?" Feliciano nervously stepped into Alfred's office, pulling anxiously on his curl. "I got a question for you. . ."

Alfred swiveled in his chair and quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, dude?"

Feliciano smiled nervously before asking, "What if. . . You want to get married to a man and be engaged but the other person is taking too long to do it.? Who does the asking?"

Alfred shrugged. "I did it. I dunno, I guess it doesn't really matter. I mean, most states at my place won't let me marry, but I asked Artie anyway. We're just holding out on the actual marriage part."

Feliciano felt a sense of relief. "So. . . If I want to do it, I can?"

"Why not?"

He grinned and sat on the edge of the desk. "How should I do it?"

Alfred paused, musing over it, "Umm. . . Well, there's huge and romantic and public. I like that kinda thing. But Artie's more a private type, and I'm guessing Germy is too. So maybe just a little intimate thing?"

"Hmm. . . true." Feliciano chewed on his thumbnail. "What would he like? How can I make him say yes?" Suddenly a horrible thought struck him. "What if he says no?!"

Alfred snorted. "Doubt it."

Feliciano was not convinced. "Really? Do you know how long it took him to come out to me?"

"He won't say NO. If he says anything negative it will be something like," Alfred straightened and said in his best German accent- which wasn't very good at all, "Italia, your advances are quite abrupt und I shall have to consider zis."

Feliciano stared at him in horror. "I don't want him to say that!"

"Then ya gotta make it good."

He bit his lip. "Then what should I do? Help me! How did you do it with Mr. England."

Alfred grinned. "Well, hey you came to the right place. Mr. America knows how to do things right!"

Alfred's optimism did little to ease Feliciano's nerves. "You sure? You're not the most romantic country. . . maybe I should go to France."

"What!? I am too!"

He gave Alfred a skeptical look. "You know, maybe I will go to Big Brother France. . . Thanks for your help, Mr. America."

"Wait!" Alfred stood up and grabbed Feliciano's hand as he walked by, pulling him back. An idea formed in the American's head. "I want to help." He pushed Feliciano's hair back behind his ear and smiled sweetly, rubbing Feliciano's cheek with his thumb. "Pretty please?"

Feliciano blushed, taken a little off guard by Alfred's affection. "Umm, okay."

Alfred smiled and gave Feliciano a hug before jumping back and pulling out a chair for him.

Feliciano gave a confused smile and sat. "Okay, so what do you find romantic then?"

"Little gestures, things that will make the other happy." He looked out the window. "Wanna go in the courtyard? It's sunny outside!"

Feliciano grinned. "_Si!" _

They walked out, chattering happily and Alfred picked a daisy and handed it to Feliciano.

"Here ya go! You like these right?"

"I love them!" Feliciano took it. "How did you know?!"

Alfred shrugged. "I guessed. They just remind me of you 'cause they're all little and cute."

He giggled. "Aww! _Grazie_, Mr. America!"

Alfred grinned. "No problem."

They sat down in a sunny patch of grass and Alfred pointed up at the clouds, guiding Feliciano's hand up to show him and pressed their cheeks together, wrapping the other arm around Feliciano's waist.

"Doesn't it kinda look like Artie's eyebrows?"

Feliciano giggled. "_Si!_ It does!"

Alfred looked at him before smiling and kissing both of his cheeks.

At that moment Ludwig walked along the courtyard trail, hoping to find Feliciano out and about. He hadn't seen the Italian all day and quite frankly, missed him. That was when he saw Alfred with him.

Ludwig stopped. Anger soaring through his veins as liquid burned his eyes. He was shocked at himself for feeling so strongly- and for feeling such heart wrenching pain- he couldn't move. Seeing his Italia in the arms of that American- the one who had beaten him in WWII- there was nothing worse than that.

He turned away, his face contorting in disgust and hurt, and stormed off in the opposite direction.

"That's what the Italian's do!" Feliciano said in surprise. "You know it?"

Alfred winked. "I also know the French way but I ain't showing you."

Feliciano laughed and pulled away. "So, you were going to show me you're tricks?"

"I have been."

"Really?"

"Yeah, dude, haven't you noticed?"

Feliciano pondered that. "You have been much more affectionate."

"Ha!" Alfred gloated. "Now tell me I dunno how to be romantic!"

"Think it'll work on Germany?"

"Totally, man. Get close to him, say sweet things- he'll be yours for sure," Alfred promised.

Feliciano smiled. "I will! Tonight! I'll take him to a nice, private restaurant. Will you go too? Make sure I do good?"

Alfred put a hand on his shoulder. "Sure, I'll take Artie."

Feliciano sprung up. "This is going to be great!"

"Sit down, Germany!" Feliciano rose, tittering with the sleeves on his new suit as he saw Ludwig, dressed just as elegantly, taking the Italian's breath away.

Ludwig surveyed both Alfred and Arthur, the Englishman looked back, an expression of "can you honestly believe this?" written on his face.

"Why am I here?" He questioned, sitting down.

"I wanted to spend a romantic night with you!"

Ludwig motioned toward the other couple. "Why are zey here zen?"

"Thought we'd double date, bro." Alfred grinned.

"Mhm." Ludwig scowled.

Feliciano took his hand. "You want to order spaghetti to share?"

Ludwig pulled away. "Whatever, I don't care."

Feliciano frowned. "Everything okay, Germany?"

"Just fine."

"You sure you seem a little testy and-"

"Feliciano, I said I'm fine," Ludwig growled.

Feliciano nodded in confusion and Alfred leaned over whispering, "What's Kraut's deal tonight?"

He shrugged. "You heard him, he said he's fine. . . but maybe I shouldn't ask him tonight."

"No man, it'll cheer him up."

"Germany?" Feliciano cleared his throat delicately.

"What?"

"I wanted to wait and tell you this but you looked so sad I want to tell you now." Feliciano slid down on one knee and pulled a little box from his pocket.

Ludwig stared at him in disbelief. How dare he do this now, after what he did with Alfred. Why would he do this? Ludwig glanced to Arthur who was glowering and just felt very torn.

"Ludwig, _Ich liebe dich._ And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, whether we're in war, or you're saving my ass, or I'm annoying you. Please, please, please, be my husband?"

"Aww!" Alfred squeezed Arthur's hand.

Ludwig forced his eyes down. "Nein."

Feliciano's mouth dropped. "Wha-what?"

"I said no."

"But. . . Why?" He started to tear up.

Ludwig stood. "Because you seem plenty vith America."

Alfred burst out laughing. "What?! Italy and I?!"

Arthur pulled away from Alfred. "He saw you two at the park."

Arthur scoffed and walked out, sick of listening and Alfred followed him, still trying to explain.

"Feliciano, I can't believe you vould do zis to me," Ludwig crossed his arms and looked everywhere but Feliciano's eyes. "I loved you. I vanted to spend ze rest of my life vith you. I zought you felt ze same vay. . ."

"I do! I really do!"

"Obviously not!" Ludwig exploded. "Or else you vouldn't have done zis to us."

"Ludwig, I would never cheat on the man that I love- or the scariest man ever in the history of the world. Why would I do that? Would you honestly think I'd do that to us? Please, believe me, I love you. So so so so much!" Feliciano began to cry, desperate to show Ludwig the full extent of his feelings.

"I'm sorry, Feliciano. But I can't." Ludwig walked outside, leaving Feliciano alone, holding the ring in his hand.

Alfred was sitting outside on a bench outside the restaurant, having unsuccessfully attempting to tell Arthur what had really happened. He looked up from the ground, noticing Ludwig.

Alfred ran up to him, not at all intimidated by the German's height or stature. "Germany, dude, you have to listen to me!"

Ludwig's face was an emotionless mask. "Why vould I do anything for you? Zis is all your fault. You vere ze one to manipulate my Italy."

"What? No! Kraut, the only reason we were hanging out this morning was so I could help him woo you tonight. Italy's a sweet kid and all but I don't want to bang the guy!"

Ludwig blushed and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Seriously, man, that little pastabro adores you, he doesn't look at anyone else- I mean yeah he looks at other people because he makes eye contact, but not in an 'I'm going to give you eye sex' kind of way. You're the only one."

Ludwig was speechless for a couple moments. "I vant to believe zat," he said.

"Then do!" Alfred grinned persuasively.

Feliciano sauntered slowly out of the restaurant, tears streaming down his face as he kicked leaves that littered the ground.

Ludwig nodded and walked over to Feliciano, who seemed to just cover under Ludwig's stare. After a moment Ludwig took Feliciano in his arms.

Alfred smiled at the couple before looking back down at his hands- where his engagement ring no longer sat.

"Alfred?"

The American glanced up to see Arthur standing a few feet back. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Alfred reached his hand out and Arthur took it instantaneously, slipping his ring back onto Alfred's finger as the sound of Feliciano's excited squeals of joy filled up the night.


End file.
